Tales of a Naive Kitsune
by winterfaeriy
Summary: sasunaru..um not much of a summary.


**Disclaimer: Don't own...not at all**

**Me: ya...unfortunately I don't own Sasuke**

**Zack: but Itachi does**

**Roxas: Ya and Sasuke owns Naruto so...**

**Me: In other words, Im at a loss...I just own Zackary and Roxie!**

**Zack/Roxas: Don't call me that!**

**Zack: I don't mind Zacki but Zackary isn't even my real name...it's just Zack!**

**Roxas: Anyway I now present "Tales of a Naive Kitsune"**

**Me: I totally came up with that title...it's awesome.**

**Tales of a Naive Kitsune**

**Chapter one**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Bright skys with fluffy clouds to watch, and to make it better, the ninjas had a day off.

They weren't entirely sure why...Naruto supposedly convinced Tsunade for a day off and declared it Naruto-day but he already had his day...but he'd rather have one celbrating him than hurting him.

Allow me to explain. Naruto is the genome, or container of sorts, for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Known to some as the

Nine-tailed fox. On October 10th each year, Konoha celebrates it's defeat. Thus, shunning the poor blonde into non-existance. He always disappears on that day.

No one seems to mind though, but they still don't believe him about Naruto-day.

So our favorite dobe sits in Ichiraku's poking at his still-full bowl of ramen.

"Naruto, what's wrong? You should've eaten nearly six bowls by now...and you haven't even touched yours yet." Sakura said, sitting next to him, followed by Ino.

"Huh? Oh I was just thinking is all..." Naruto offered a smile but Sakura knew better by now that it was completely fake. But she didn't press the matter, instead she blabbed with Ino about Sasuke.

Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, the traitor of Konoha had returned. He was alot different now. With his goals acheived, he was still a loner but not nearly as cold.

When Sakura finally remembered where she was, Naruto was gone and his food still lay untouched.

"Maybe he's just not feeling well..." Ino said.

Sakura nodded. "Maybe...I hope he gets better then..."

Naruto walked aimlessly throughout the village until he found Shikamaru watching the clouds with...Akamaru? sleeping next to him.

"Akamaru?" Naruto asked.

The dog looked up at him and barked happily.

"Where's-"

"Shikaaaaaa...I can't find it." Kiba whined, plopping next to Shikamaru.

"Well look harder." Shikamaru said, trying to hide a grin.

Kiba went in search of...something again.

"What'd you do?" Naruto asked.

"Told him to look for my hat. Said it was nearby. In truth I don't own any hats, but this is quite entertaining."

Naruto chuckled lightly.

"So how are you these days?" Shikamaru asked.

"Eh, so-so. We got a day off but nobody believes it's Uzumaki-day." Naruto said.

"I thought it was Naruto-day."

"Na, that's like saying it's fish-paste day and that souns weird."

Shikamaru laughed and nodded in agreement.

"It's not heeeeere..." Kiba complained, once again.

"I know." Shikamaru said.

"Wai-what? You tricked me! That's mean! Hmph, me and Akamaru are leaving!" Kiba declared. But the dog simply looked at him and looked away again. "Fine...I'll go myself!"

"But Kiba-kun...you wouldn't leave me all alone in the cold harsh world would you?" This was a side of Shikamaru Naruto had ever seen. Pouting? He wouldn't do that. Babyvoice? Defineately not. Innocence? No way!

"You're a ninja, you can take care of yourself." Kiba huffed.

"Ya but...so is Naruto and what if he tries to take advantage of me? What then? It'd be all your fault." To top it off, Shikamaru added a girlish giggle.

Naruto eyed him, half-curious and half scared for his life.

Kiba sighed and mumbled curses taking a seat next to Shikamaru again, who grinned and laid his head in Kiba's lap.

"Something you havn't been telling us?" Naruto asked, slighty amused.

"Maybeee...but you're okay cuz you're just like us, right?" Kiba asked.

"What do you mean?" asked the dobe.

"Well you're gay, right?" Kiba sked, kinda scared now.

One of two reactions would be normal for Naruto. Either he'd scream "Nanto-tte bayo?!" or he'd blush and ask how they knew.

Instead there was a long silence. "I'm not sure...but no worries. I accept ya the way you are."

Both other boys let out a sigh of relief.

"One question though." Naruto said with an evil smirk. "Who's seme?"

"Um..."

"Uh...about that..."

"Well?" Naruto asked, expectantly.

"Kiba is..." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Huh? Didn't catch that."

"Kiba is!" Shikamaru said louder, proceding to blush right after.

"Okay...I kinda figured though. Hey, Kiba, does that mean you've seen Shika's hair when it's down?"

Kiba nodded, grinning.

"Alrighty. So...you think anyone else is dating?" Naruto asked, curiously.

Shikamaru nodded. "Neji and Gaara.-"

"Not surprising."

"-Iruka and Kakashi.-"

"Knew that one." Naruto said.

"How?"

"Bad experiences...don't want to bring em up." Naruto said with a shudder.

Shikamaru couldn't help but feel bad for him. Kiba, however, didn't get it. And he calls himself seme.

"Well...there's also Shino and Hinata. Yes weird I know. Lee and Tenten. Chouji and Sai. Sakura and Ino..."

"Wait, seiously?!" Nafruot asked.

Kiba and Shika nodded.

"How very strange...but wait, that's nearly everyone I know except me and Sasuke." Naruto said.

Kiba looked confused. "So you're not going out with him?"

"No. Why would I be. I don't talk to him much, now. He just...wants to be alone I guess."

"Go visit him. Maybe you'll discover something." Shikamaru said.

Naruto took his advice and headed towards the Uchiha mansion. It looked like a giant haunted house. Old, dirty void of life. Natural life at least.

Naruto hesitantly walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Seconds went by and no one answered so nosy little Naruto decided to take a look around.

The inside wasn't much different from the out. White, dusty...and all in all, just plain creepy. The many doors and hallways were endless and the kitsune found himslef lost.

"Teme...why is your house so confusing?" It was so quiet that you could hear his voice echo throughout the hallways. That's seriously creepy and unnatural if ya thin about it.

After ten minutes of mindless wandering, he found a differnt door. This one was painted orange and black. Being Naruto's favorite colours, he figured he HAD to check it out.

The room was a soft orange colour and had orange, black and red furniture. A small desk was to his right with a very worn-out, blue, denim notebook. Curiously, Naruto opened it up.

October 10

Today they celebrate fall of the Kyuubi. I often wonder why the death of anything should be a celebration...or a good thing at all. Zacki-kun wouldn't be too happy if he just died...

"Huh? How weird."

The next few entries were about Sasuke's days and the odd things that happened.

Then another came up.

February 2 (1)

I'm leaving today. I can't stand not being able to acheive my goals. So I'm leaving. It's better anyway. Better for me. Better for Konoha and most of all...better for Naruto. If I ever come back then maybe I'll tell him...but I'm not sure if I even stand a chance against aniki...

The next entry wasn't till two weeks after Sasuke returned.

August 12

I finally did it...but I don't think I'll tell him still...He went through so much trouble to try and find me...

October 10

So if Kyuubi was defeated then why do they celbrate over an unfinished deed and why do the treat _my _dobe so badly. He may be the Kyuubi but that doesn't mean he chose that life. It's not fair for them to be mean to him.

"Is this what Shika was talking about?" Naruto asked, sniffling slightly. He realized that he was crying but he didn't care. "Tell me what, though?...and why does he care so much?"

Naruto wiped his eyes and closed the book. He left the room and wandered around some until he found a room with a purple room.

Inside was many pictures. Many of Team seven, many of Naruto. There was one with Kakashi wearing a santa hat and Iruka wearing an elf have with funny looks on their faces. Another had Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Sakura, it said "Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto smiled. Sasuke cherishes his friends more than he lets on.

Then he noticed a picute of Sasuke when he was really young. Itachi too. And he guessed the other two were his parents. It was dust covered and the glass case was broken and cracked in many places.

A black and white can with a red ribben around it's neck came into the room and rubbed against Naruto's legs.

"Hiya...what's your name?" Naruto asked, scratching the kitty's ears.

It purred happily.

Naruto decided to explore a little more and he soon found a room with a blue door. Sasuke's room, Naruto guessed, so he took a look inside. The cat followed him wherever he went.

He was right. It was Sasuke's bedroom. It had a bed with blue covers and a big window with a sketchpad and a pencil lying near it.

Many of the pictures were of the cat that was following him. Others were of the tree you could see through the window. Towards the end, their was a drawing of...Naruto? Only he was wearing an orange skirt and a diffent orange jacket. He as sitting on a bed and his eyes were hazy.

Naruto wasn't fazed a bit by the oddness of the picture, instead he just admired Sasuke's artwork.

"You must be Zacki then huh?" Naruto asked the cat, who now sat in his lap as he sat on Sasuke's bed.

The cat only purred in reply.

Nearly an hour passed when Naruto heard the door open and close. Then footsteps were heard coming closer to the room. The door opened and Sasuke tiredly looked over at the form sitting on his bed with his cat in it's lap.

"How'd you get in here?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry...It was unlocked and I was curious. Zack seems to like me." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded. "He's real friendly. How'd you know his name?"

Naruto shrugged. "It fits."

Sasuke nodded agian. "Why are yo here?"

"To see you. Duh. I wanted to tell you that..."

"Never mind, you'll just laugh."

"I won't." Sasuke said, walking closer.

"Yes you wil-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's lips crashing into his. Naruto sighed at the contact.

"That what you wanted to tell me?"

"No...actually it was more along the lines of how good a drawer you are." Naruto grinned.

Sasuke blushed slightly.

"Hey, S'uke, why are all your rooms out in BFE?"

"BFE?"

"Bum Fuck Egypt, duh." Naruto said.

Sasuke slapped his forehead in shame.

"You read it, huh?"

Naruto nodded hesitantly. "I was just curious and you were talking about me and I-" Sasuke silenced the blonde by putting a finger to his lips.

"Shh…it's okay, I just wanted to know is all." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto smiled in return.

"…hey you got any food, I'm starving."

The two headed for the kitchen and had their dinner.

Off in the distance, the Nara sighed. "Told you he'd learn something."

**Me: ya…I'll probably write more if I get someone asking me to**

**Roxas: yup it's bizarre and all but…deal with it, man**

**Zack: Read and Review my dears! You'll receive cookies!!**


End file.
